Of Veelas and Mates
by Tempest E. Dashon
Summary: Draco and Blaise were heading into a very dangerous situation for the two of them. They knew there was going to be no way to stop what was coming. Hoping against hope that they could find help, they sent an owl to the Ministry for aid. What they received in response ended up being more than they could have hoped for.
1. Chapter 1-Of Problems and Solutions

**Happy Thanksgiving weekend to all those celebrating! **

**This is a little two shot that I joked about writing in a review to Slytherclaw Black as payback for her dragging my heart through the muck on her story First Snow. However, I should know better than to threaten my girl with a fic of any kind...she takes that type of thing and runs with it. And so here we are! **

**So I dedicate this fic to one of my bestest friends ever for her Turkey day pressie! Hope you enjoy it Clawzer! I am still writing part two and hope to be done today but just in case...I wanted you to have the start of it.**

**A secondary thank you and loving shout out hug to Snowbelle and Nyxxi-pie who were there during the attack from Claw in which all were chanting 'you will write this' in different ways. I love you girls for all your support and for being able to lean on you when stuff gets dark or heavy or just ends up being a good day I want to share.**

**Warnings: Triad/Slash/MM/MFM/Lemons/Language/Smut/Etc-if you are under age or do not like this kind of thing please do move on to something more your speed. Trolls are welcome as we all enjoy making fun of you on our FB groups! :P**

**Always your Dash!**

**~Tempest**

* * *

The bed side table went crashing to the ground as his foot caught it while he rolled in sexual play with his mate. He had been waiting all day as the need burned through his veins and pounded in his groin. Sliding his hands up alabaster skin, gripping narrow hips and pulling, Blaise positioned himself at the entrance to his lover and with one firm thrust he buried his cock fully inside the warm, tight channel.

One long fingered, pale hand reached back and gripped his thigh as Draco groaned in pleasure. Taking a moment to get control of the veela screeching inside of his body, Blaise rolled his hips so he could pull almost completely out before thrusting forward hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud in the room as he set a rapid pace, needing to claim his mate all over again with his pheromones and his seed.

Reaching around as he pulled Draco up so his back was pressed against his front, Blaise wrapped his hand around his lover's jutting length and squeezed before pumping him in time to the thrust of his hips. Their breathing was harsh and ragged as they both neared their peak and as Draco groaned his name into the air, Blaise's veela took that moment to speed to the forefront of his mind and with no hesitation he sank his teeth into Draco's shoulder, the veela mating venom surging through the blonde's body and shoving him violently into orgasm.

As his cries rang through the room, line after line of his release coating Blaise's hand and the bed below them, Blaise let go of his own control and pounded into his mate's willing body until his own release climbed up his spine and rushed from his body in warm spurts of his seed. He pulled his mouth away from Draco's neck as he called his name into the air, his head thrown back as his body tensed and pulsed from the intense pleasure wracking every inch of him.

Pulling out Blaise collapsed backwards on to the bed, his lungs heaving to try to get more air as his body shook from the force of his release. He didn't get a chance to stay that way as warm hands gripped his legs and spread them open. As his mate settled between his hips he opened his eyes to see the solid black eyes as Draco's veela came out to play as well. His cock still hard and now glistening with his first release, he laid his body along Blaise's and rubbed his hard length against Blaise's.

The friction sent waves of pleasure down both of their spines. Just like Blaise's veela, Draco's was going through their mating time and needed to mark his mate just as strongly. As Draco's mouth movement punishingly over Blaise's, he positioned his cock at Blaise's entrance and pushed in just as roughly. The stretching brought about a momentary sting before the pain rolled away on a wave of pleasure. Breaking the kiss to throw his head back and hiss, Draco set a pace of thrusting just as hard and deep as Blaise had, his hips rolling so that he caressed every inch of his cock along every inch inside Blaise.

The overwhelming sensations coupled with the fact he had already come once tonight sent Blaise to moaning uncontrollably, his hands gripping Draco's shoulders and back frantically, his claws biting into that beautiful pale skin to leave small crescent moon shaped wounds in their wake. Normally a second orgasm would take time to reach and they would play for hours as they built that pleasure again. But not tonight…tonight they had little control over their own bodies and were at the whim of their veela nature.

As Draco hissed his desire against Blaise's neck his veela took over and he sank his teeth deep into Blaise's vein. As the venom flooded his system, once again reaffirming their bond, Blaise was blinded from the waves of pleasure that rolled and crested inside his body as his seed flew from his cock to coat the skin between them. Draco was not far behind but kept his teeth in Blaise, prolonging Blaise's orgasm as he left his essence and scent inside and all over his body.

Careful to pull out of Blaise gently, Draco rolled over to his back and lay beside his mate panting, his body jerking from the aftershocks of ecstasy that he had just drowned in. As they lay side by side, their hands intertwining together neither could help the satisfied smile on their faces.

"You know we only have a few minutes before it is going to hit us again."

Draco's chuckle was warm and sent a shiver of delight along Blaise's skin.

"I'm aware…we really need to stop putting it off and go look for the female that is supposed to complete our bonding circle before the mating need kills us both."

Blaise couldn't help but groan at that thought.

"We are considered pariahs now Draco…junior Death Eater's in a society that hates and shuns all that had to do with the Dark Lord and his side of the war. Even ten years later and we are still ostracized when we leave the manor. How are we going to find 'the' female for us when we can't even get close to one to catch their scent?"

Rolling over to face him, Draco waited until Blaise turned to his side too before he brushed the Italian's hair from his face and gave him a loving smile.

"I hate to say it but maybe it's time we registered with the magical creatures division and asked for help. It may be the only way and we are going to have to find her soon or the veela's need for a child is going to override our control and sense of honor and find a female to mate with whether we like it or not. For that matter the female won't have to really be in agreement either and the last thing we need is to lose control and take someone against their will. We are only free of Azkaban by the grace of the Golden Trio as it is…"

Watching his mate close his eyes and his brow pull down in worry, Draco couldn't help the pain it caused and he pulled Blaise in close. He hated that he couldn't provide the last remaining piece his lover needed to be completely happy and his veela hummed a sad note as he closed his own eyes.

They were a rare veela pairing in their world. They had already spent years in the veela nation meeting female veela or half veela in hopes of finding their elusive female mate. Due to the nature of the veela needing to breed children of its own bloodline, normal mating pairs were male to female based.

Every few hundred years or so a pairing would be born that resulted in a triad of sorts. Sometimes if the other veela families were lucky, the female piece would also be of veela blood and the family would be honored for having more than one son-in-law. Most times though the female was a human and just like with magical blood and muggle born witches and wizards, this anomaly was meant to bring in new blood to the veela community. Due to the last two wars, veelas were a rare and dying breed after they refused to serve in Voldemort's army and the birth of Blaise and Draco's veela bonding had been celebrated as a sign they were going to be saved.

Of course that put a ton of pressure on Draco and Blaise to complete their bonding circle and their inner veelas felt that duty just as profoundly as they did. As the years progressed the need came upon them earlier and earlier and it was starting to feel like it would one day hit and not end until pregnancy was confirmed. If that happened, they were going to be forced out of their home to find a female to breed with to stop the unrelenting need and they both knew neither the female nor the baby would survive the birth if it wasn't their true mate.

"Who is in charge of the veela side of the magical creature division…do we know?"

Blaise's voice brought him out of his spiral of negative thoughts and searching through his memory he groaned as he remembered a recent article in the Daily Prophet.

"I hate when you groan like that…it never ends well for us. Who is it?"

"It's…Granger."

Blaise's groan was a perfect match to his and Draco couldn't help but snort with amusement.

"We are so screwed! Why does it have to be the one girl you picked on that would hold our fate in her hands? Can we not get a break…just once?"

Pulling Blaise into his arms and burying his nose in the Italian's silky walnut colored hair, Draco couldn't help agreeing wholeheartedly with him. Why couldn't they catch a break just one time?

Having his mate so close, Draco felt the mating need rush through his veins at the same time Blaise let out a deep groan and rolled his hips to brush his hardening cock against Draco's skin.

"Fuck Drake…I can't keep going through this…it's starting to be as painful as it is pleasurable."

Humming in agreement, Draco pulled Blaise on top of him and drowned out the pain with a kiss, hoping once they appeased this round of need the heat would fade again and give them a few days or even weeks to try to find a way out of the mess they were heading in to.

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat back in her chair. The week had been so unbelievably long and after the council meeting with the vampire heads and the 'field trip' to check on the local werewolf pack and their new territory, she was exhausted and ready to throw in the proverbial towel. If only she could…

She leaned forward and rested her brow on her desk so that her eyes could look at the floor. Focusing on her breathing she took slow even drags of air in and out as she tried to mentally fight off the headache that was starting behind her eyes. Being the point of contact for so many magical groups had seemed exactly the position she had wanted from day one. Now a year into the assignment and she realized it was another way for the bureaucrats to use her name and face to look good while trying to kill her…she was determined that was their master plan.

Though she adored what she did and was always happy to meet new heads of factions and talk about how to make the laws more fair for their 'kind' whatever that may be, Hermione found she was called in or contacted all hours of the night and day and had not had a decent night's sleep in at least three months. She was running on the fumes of her fumes and was pretty sure if she did not take some down time soon…she was going to collapse and be no good to anyone. The issue…no one else was trusted now by the leaders of said magical groups but her.

Gritting her teeth as the same useless tears of exhaustion tried to form and wishing that she had someone to go home to that could at least hold her and give her comfort even if sleep wasn't an option, she sat back up and then stood, grabbing her beaded bag and the folder that contained all the forms she had to fill out for this last visit and request of the day. This was one she was not looking forward to but as lead on all new cases of magical creature ailments and issues…she had very little choice but to take it.

Leaving her office and walking at her usual steady pace, Hermione shored up her mental defenses, determined no matter what insults or derogatory remarks the two made upon realizing their case manager was the mudblood herself, she would not lose her professionalism or let them see how much those kinds of comments still affected her.

Apparating to the location she was given, Hermione took a moment to let her stomach settled and to smooth down and cast a no-wrinkle spell on her work robes before starting up the long walkway to the front door. The view brought back memories she would prefer to never have to think of again and with a shake of her head she pushed the fear away, repeating her mantras given to her by her mind healer at the end of the war. She was no longer a scared teenager, helpless against older and stronger witches and wizards. She was now a grown woman and deadly in her own right.

Reaching the large oak wood door, Hermione raised her hand to knock only to have the door open on its own before she could. The house elf before her was dressed not in a pillow case or cast off clothing but wore an elf sized suit and tie, his ears were laid back along his head and curled up at the ends as if it were hair styled. His feet were covered with shiny dress shoes and as he gave a slight bow at the waist, his voice though still slightly higher pitched than a human male's voice was both cultured and pleasant.

"Good evening Miss. Please come in and be welcome. The masters are in the lounge waiting on your arrival. Follow me if you please."

Turning he walked through the foyer and turned down a hallway, the door closing on its own as she stepped through. She noticed that the interior was not as dark as she recalled and wondered if the Malfoy heir had redecorated after his mother and father fled England to avoid Azkaban in order to be able to live inside the manor and not have nightmares. The warm cherry and oak wood blended nicely with the blues and greens and grays of various shades in the new rubs and paintings.

As the elf stopped in front of one of the doors, his knock was sharp and clear and within moments a muffled voice rang through and he opened it with a bow in her direction.

"They will see you now. Refreshments will be brought in momentarily."

Smiling at the elf's manners she nodded her head and thanked him before taking a deep breath and walking into the room. The first thing she noticed was that the space was very open and airy and took away the slight bit of claustrophobia she had started to feel. The walls and floors were a nice light pine wood and everything from the furniture to the rugs, paintings to throw pillows were light colors designed to make a person feel relaxed and comfortable. Taking it all in, this was not a room she ever thought to see in the ancient Malfoy manor.

"Agent Granger…thank you for taking the time out of your very busy schedule to come see us. I fear we may have already waited too long to reach out and I for one was relieved to get your owl that you would be by today."

At the smooth voice of Blaise Zabini washed over her she fought back a shiver. He may have been a death eater but he had been an unwilling one and there had always been something captivating and mysteriously sexy about the Italian wizard. Dragging her eyes from the décor she turned to face him, fixing her professional smile on her face…a smile that froze as she caught sight of him.

Dressed in a pair of khaki slacks and a long sleeve button down dress shirt that matched the color of ripe plums, he cut an impressive view. His lean body was sculpted just perfectly to see defined lines as the shirt hugged his chest and arms before falling loosely along his stomach and waist. His hair was without any products and hung to his chin in a dark fall of chocolate silk. His eyes as he got closer were sparkling with warmth and welcome and the green was highlighted by a yellow gold star burst in the center.

On autopilot she held out her hand and as his warm skin enveloped hers, Hermione had to lock her knees to keep from swooning at his feet. As she watched him lift the hand to his lips she noted that though he was a pampered pureblood prince, he had callouses on his palms that spoke of some sort of work with his hands and she wondered if it was from riding a broom or something else. As his lips brushed her knuckles she had the thought that he would be good with his hands and almost whimpered at the images that flashed in her head.

A hiss brought her mind around and as the attractive wizard was yanked almost violently away from her, Hermione had to shake her head to clear the fuzzy cocoon that had wrapped itself around her brain. Following the wizard who was pin wheeling his arms to stay upright, she watched as a black eyed, fangs extended Malfoy hissed once more and took a step in front of Zabini once he was a safe distance from her.

"What the hell Dray?"

The exclamation was hissed angrily as Blaise glared at his mate, his eyes bleeding to black as he felt his fangs extend in his mouth.

"My apologies Gran…Agent Granger. I didn't realize what was happening until you actually looked up at him starry eyed. Give us just a moment to reel in the pheromones and we will be right with you."

She watched as a conversation in a language she had never heard passed back and forth between the two veela before Zabini closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. As he opened them again, his eyes were no longer black but the same amazing green and yellow-gold she had seen earlier. His fangs receded and as he nodded his head, Draco turned around and she got a look at her old school nemesis.

Though his eyes were taking longer to go back to normal, his fangs had disappeared and with his mouth set in a determined line she realized he no longer had the softness of a boy but was now a fully grown wizard…one with chiseled aristocratic bones. His skin was just as pale as it used to be but now had a healthy glow to it that made him look as if he had been cut from marble. His hair was the way she remembered it, just long enough to get into his eyes or gripped as he made love to you and as he ran his hand through it, he took on the almost tousled in bed look.

Shaking her head again as he groaned in front of her, she watched as Blaise slid his hand under one arm and across his chest and pulled until they were leaned against each other. The dark blue button down shirt and black slacks that Malfoy wore looked very sexy against the backdrop of Blaise's coloring and clothing and she wondered what it would look like to see that olive toned hand resting on Malfoy's alabaster skin instead of his shirt. Knowing instantly that that was not a thought she would have normally had, Hermione closed her eyes and took several steps back until her back hit the closed door.

"What is happening?"

Even her voice came out husky and inviting and she cleared her throat to try to gain some semblance of control.

"It has to do with why we requested a meeting and your help. I don't know how much you know about veela history so I will just start at the beginning and explain it if that is okay."

She nodded…not trusting her voice as Malfoy's warm tone washed over her like honey. She had never been able to feel someone's voice before and had even spent weeks around veela with no real ill effects. This was something altogether new and she was certain if she could think straight she would be terrified. Presently the only thing she could focus on was walking over to them, sliding into their arms, and seeing if their bodies were as warm and inviting as their voices. She knew she whimpered as she thought that thought and turning she banged her head several times on the wooden door to try to clear it.

"In veela history there is a rarity born every few hundred years. Two male veela come together as mates and bond fully but because they are unable to produce offspring, they are granted a third mate to share between them…a female. Sometimes this female is veela but that is very rare. Normally the female tends to be of magical blood and usually human so that a new bloodline can be born into the veela community."

Keeping her forehead against the door and lifting her arms to dig her nails into the wood, Hermione murmurs for him to keep going as she tries to focus on the texture beneath her fingertips and the way her breath bounces off the door and back against her cheeks.

"We still go through what veela term 'the heat' but since we do not have a female to trigger it every two months like normal veela do…we have it happen randomly. At first it was every six months give or take a month. We spent several years in the veela towns making sure our mate wasn't an actual veela. The last few years we have just stayed to ourselves since we really are not welcomed outside the walls of this manor."

She could hear the brushing of their shirts and pants against one another and unable to resist she picked her head up and looked back over her shoulder. Both men had their eyes closed and as Blaise held Draco against him, Draco gripped one arm with one hand and his other was holding tightly to Blaise's thigh. They both looked like they were fighting their own compulsions and biting her lip until she tasted blood Hermione turned her head again and focused on the grooves she could trace with her gaze.

"Unfortunately if our mate is not found fast enough we start to have 'the heat' more often until it is all we know or feel. History has only two recorded cases of pairings like ours not finding their female fast enough. Both pairs ended up killing each other to ensure they did not take a female against her will. The need to mate will eventually override our control and we will hunt down the first viable female for breeding and take her. Blaise and I are closing in on that point and we need your help to try to find our mate before it's too late and we have to make a decision neither one of us wants to make."

Trying to clear her head, Hermione took a few deep breaths and then turned around and leaned back against the wall. Both wizards had their eyes focused on her with an intensity that made her heart stutter and her skin pebble up in fear and anticipation…though anticipation for what she wasn't sure.

"Am I to assume that the overwhelming urge to throw myself bodily into your arms is a side effect of the uncontrolled pheromones you are both producing right now?"

She watched Draco's eyes bleed to black as he hissed. Blaise wasn't much better as his eyes followed suit but he tightened his arms around Draco and dragged them both another three steps away from her.

"Please don't say things like that Granger…both of us are on a very thin rope right now and with you close to your monthly…we can smell that you are fertile. If it wasn't so damn urgent, I would ask to reschedule after you have finished your cycle so we could think clearer. And yes that is why you have the urge…our veela are both trying to tempt you to our bed since you are at the ripest time to conceive."

Her body starting to tremble at having to hold herself back, Hermione took a moment to recall her lessons on veela from the High Chancellor before continuing her questions. Just thinking about what all she would need to do to solve their dilemma, Hermione close her eyes as exhaustion washed over her. She could feel the prick of tears under her lids as her want to give in to the temptation made her loneliness feel even more acute in her chest. She jerked in surprise as two arms wound around her body and pulled her in close to two very warm, hard chests. Their scents washed over her, a mix of sandalwood and spice and some sort of tangy orange smell that made her mouth water.

As she was pulled forward a step, she opened her eyes to watch the blue shirt disappear behind her before she was sandwiched in between the two taller males. A purring began in their chests that vibrated out into her body and without any real chance to fight she felt her eyes go heavy before she relented her weight to them. She vaguely realized she was being lifted into very strong, capable arms before her need to sleep overwhelmed her and she followed the sandman into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2-Of Curiosity and Discovery

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**I had this mostly done yesterday and figured while I was cooking my part to take to the fam's house I would finish it up. Hope everyone is having a wonderful day and getting to enjoy some sort of food and dessert!**

**I have decided after many plot tigers jumping around in my brain over this last night that I was going to end up making it more like 5-10 chapters instead of a two shot. I know, its just awful that I am giving you more to read lol!**

**So instead of this being the end...it is just an update. I plan to update daily as I am able until this is complete. You all know I refuse to leave a story unfinished!**

**Enjoy!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Draco and Blaise met eyes over her head as they lifted her up between them. Both of them felt deep in their bones the truth they had been fighting from the moment she walked into the house. She was theirs! They had recognized her scent the very moment she had touched Blaise's hand. They could taste her on their tongues and as her exhaustion and pain had washed over her…both of them had felt like they were drowning in it with her. At that point there was no chance to talk to her or tell her what she was to them. Their veelas had had enough and taken over, moving forward to help lull her into a deep sleep.

It seemed their mate was not taking care of herself well at all and unlike Draco and Blaise, who could have ignored it long enough to talk to her about what they had discovered, the veela inside both wizards was having none of it. Their mate needed rest and to be taken care of and that was the end of it for them. Blaise being the beta in their relationship released his hold on her so that Draco could cradle her against his chest.

Leaving the lounge both wizards followed the winding hallways and stairs up to their wing of the manor and gently opening and closing the door to their room, Draco laid their mate in the center of their large bed and crawled under the covers with her. Blaise crawled in on her other side and as both settled in against her, they continued to purr, keeping her sedated in sleep while they held her close. They both knew when she woke rested she was going to be a hellcat to deal with but the laws were clear when it came to veela and their mates…in the end she was allowed to choose her path and they would have to abide by it. They could only hope once she calmed down over their high handedness, she would agree to get to know them and maybe agree to be bonded.

* * *

Hermione came awake slowly, her body warm and cocooned in a snug hold. Letting her brain assess the situation as the last thing she remembered was being hugged by two wizards she assumed would never willingly touch her, Hermione tried to get her bearings. She could tell she was in a bed and she was still fully clothed. She also knew that she was being spooned by one of the said wizards and the other was facing her, his forehead resting against hers as his body pressed close to hers. One of his legs was in between hers and his arm was holding both her and the wizard behind her.

Waiting on the panic of being closed in or in a stranger's bed, Hermione realized she felt none of what she would consider her usual reactions. She felt…safe. Safe and cared for…which was a first since the war ended. Not wanting to disturb the moment but curious if both of them would regret her position once she was awake, Hermione opened her eyes to see who was face to face with her.

Chocolate locks were the first thing she noticed and as she carefully pulled back Blaise's peaceful face came clearly into view. His eyes were closed and his breathing even as he slept on. His lashes were the longest she had ever seen as they lay against the top of his cheek. She wondered how his eyes didn't look more feminine when they were open with lashes like that and then realized with as masculine and sexual as he was, it probably was an impossibility. His lips were plump especially the bottom one which she had the craziest urge to nibble on and they were slightly open in his relaxed state.

She knew if she turned to try to take in the Malfoy heir in any way that she was going to wake them both with her movements but her need to see him as well was more than she could fight against. Putting one hand under her slightly, Hermione gently rolled over and snuggled her backside against Blaise as she let her eyes roam over the beautiful blonde wizard.

Unlike Blaise whose features were softer and more sensual, Draco was all angles and sharp edges, giving him a stern face even in repose. His skin was flawless marble and his lips the only soft things about the picture. She had a feeling that Blaise would kiss to pull you slowly under, his lips caressing a woman's until she was a puddle in his hands. Draco on the other hand she imagined would conquer and devour, his thinner lips bruising as he took his female under with very little finesse and all lord of the manor strength. She had no idea why but she shivered in delight at the idea of the two contrasting images.

The shiver must have been the final warning bell for the wizards as the blonde lashes in front of her fluttered and then lifted, revealing not the black eyes she had seen before but grey eyes the color of storm clouds before a winter shower. The very outside of his iris was a dark blue that only highlighted the grey and as he gazed into her eyes, her fear of rejection melted away on the fire that she saw there. She had read about and been educated enough by the High Chancellor to know what was happening and instead of the worry or fear or even denial she thought she would feel…all Hermione could hope was that the books had been written truthfully.

"You seem much more rested. How do you feel?"

Draco's voice was a low hum or warmth and care and the very cadence made her relax even more into the mattress. Swallowing her nerves as she had never found herself in quite so peculiar a situation, Hermione assessed her body before answering.

"Other than the usual needs that have arisen after sleeping…I feel surprisingly well rested."

His chuckle rumbled in his chest and passed his lips and she felt it deep in her core. Shifting at the odd sensation as a man's laugh had never caused her to react in such a way, Hermione looked over her shoulder only to be met with a sexy smile and a pair of warm green eyes.

"Hello love. If we let you up to relieve those annoying after sleep needs…do you promise to come right back here and talk with us?"

Where Draco's voice was warm with a lilting English accent, Blaise's was smoke and honey and his Italian accent only made the words curl around her ears like a lover's arms. She couldn't help but give him an amused smile before she rolled onto her back so she could look at him easier. Of course not thinking about it, once there she realized just how vulnerable that position made her. Suddenly both men were looming over her, their eyes both assessing her wellbeing and hungry for her at the same time and she had to swallow against her dry throat before she could speak again.

"You will let me up because you aren't going to be able to hold me here in discomfort and keep the veela at bay. But I do promise that I will come back and we can talk…though maybe not in quite so…intimate a position."

Like a mirror image, both wizards leaned down until their noses touched her throat and took a deep breath in as they dragged a line down from her ear to her shoulder.

"I don't know cara…I think I might need to demand an even more intimate setting…you smell like caramel dipped strawberries and I have the overwhelming urge to drag my tongue across every inch of your body and find out if you taste like it too."

"I have to agree with Blaise on this one Granger…not sure I can let you put space between us now that you are in our bed. I admit to being worried you will come to your senses before we can convince you this is exactly where you want to be."

Having learned and understood several years ago the nature of veela males and their mates and how they not only felt about them but treated them, Hermione decided that they wouldn't need to do any convincing at all. For the past ten years she had gotten her Mastery, worked her way up in the ranks at the Ministry, helped pass who knows how many laws and addendums to laws to help the magical creature community and made many allies and friends along the way. She had done all of that and was famous in her own right now and yet…she had been alone the entire time. She had her friends and her family but even when standing in the center of the group…she had never felt whole.

Laying here in between two wizards she never expected to see again let alone talk to with any real civility, she had somehow found her home. The only thing that needed to be discussed were the things she would not willingly give up to their over protective veela natures and what they would expect from her as their mate. Smiling while they couldn't see it, Hermione enjoyed the way they were nuzzling her neck for a moment before she gently pushed them away and sat up. Keeping her face clear of all her thoughts, Hermione intentionally crawled over Draco's lap, watching as his eyes turned molten with need. That little worry extinguished she walked across the room to the open door that led into an opulent bathroom, her hips swaying ever so slightly the entire way.

As she closed the door she heard both of them hiss in denial and knew their veelas were unhappy she was out of sight without an agreement between them. She took care of business quickly, washing her hands and then splashing her face with water before she headed back to their room. Opening the door she wandered out to see both wizards sitting side by side with their eyes glued to her. Both looked to be gripping the bed sheets as if they had to make themselves stay put and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling or laughing.

Propping her hip against the door frame and crossing her arms, Hermione tilted her head as she studied them. Knowing it was unfair but needing a little payback for the insults at school, she set her face in a firm frown as she addressed them.

"Now that I have had a moment to clear my head, can someone explain how I ended up in between you two in bed?"

She watched as both wizards winced and they both dropped their eyes away from looking at her.

"We could both tell you were exhausted and our veela refused to let that stand. I'm sure you know by now that you are the mate we have been waiting on and though most days we are one with our inner veela…you needing care and us trying to fight that to talk to you first pissed them off. They wanted you rested so they made it happen."

Blaise's tone was soft and worried and for a brief moment Hermione almost gave in and went back to their arms. Draco's firm voice and words kept her rooted to her spot.

"We would say we are sorry but it would be a lie. The veela will always demand your care and quite frankly, I have no want or desire to try to fight that anymore. If I have to use veela magic to see you well then so be it. I will deal with the fallout of your anger once you are okay."

Her heart warmed at his need to care for her just as surely as her temper tried to rise at his high handedness. However, knowing all she knew she understood that as veela neither could really help that need to take care of their mate and it was going to be something she would have to get used to. She had been told by many a female in their society that once they stopped trying to be so tough and independent they realized how cherished it made them feel. She could only hope their care translated in her mind the same way.

"I know enough about veelas and their mates to let that slide. What did you hope to accomplish by being in bed with me though? Did you two think I would wake and just give in to you both?"

As both of them jerked their heads up and shook them in denial, their eyes wide in disbelief, Hermione felt some part of her settle she didn't know was irate about that idea.

"No Cara! We would never assume such behavior from you. We both figured you would wake up spitting mad with claws out and we would have to try to calm you down just to be able to talk to you about it if I'm being honest. The fact you are so calm already gives me hope I never thought I'd have."

Realizing which of the two was going to always be able to talk her anger right out of her body, she turned her eyes to Draco instead of Blaise.

"Okay since he was so honest, I will be for a moment as well. Blaise does not get to answer any more questions!"

The hurt whine made her turn her eyes to him.

"Why cara…did I do something wrong?"

Her smile was soft as she met his eyes and she watched the impact it had on him as he gripped the sheet tighter and swallowed.

"No Blaise you didn't. I can tell you are going to be the one who can smooth talk away my anger and maybe even my logic and I want to keep my wits about me until I make a final decision. Draco can't seem to help but keep the Lord Malfoy tone even when he is being sweet which helps keep me grounded. Consider it a weakness you now know I have for your voice and let him answer for now okay?"

His smile was quick and stunning and she had to shake her head to clear it of the dazzled feeling. Turning her eyes back to Draco she realized he had stood and as he started across the carpet towards her she had to force her feet not to step back and retreat. Once he was within arm's length from her he stopped and stared into her eyes.

"I am trying to decide if that is a good thing that I don't make you melt and forget your logical side when I speak or if I am pissed off I don't have the same effect on you that Blaise has. I have never had cause to be jealous of my mate before but I find at the moment that might be the feeling I have churning in my stomach. Gives me the urge to prove I can make you melt just as much as he can."

Refusing to back down or break eye contact, Hermione took the one step that separated them and let him see her desire in her eyes.

"I assure you Draco that you have the ability to melt me in a completely unique way of your own but I like that when you talk to me it keeps me grounded. I am going to need that to feel like I am still me while being surrounded by the two of you. I think if I lost that completely it would cause friction none of us would want to have in our bonding."

His eyes bled to black as his breathing hitched and she realized in soothing his ego she had also admitted that she was going to agree to the bonding. Realizing there was no way to gain back that bit of ground Hermione let him see just how much her body and mind wanted him instead.

"Are you saying that…that you are going to agree to being bond to us?"

"Yes Draco…I am."

He moved so quickly that her breath squeak out as he pulled her against him. His lips crashed down on hers and just as she imagined, he didn't kiss her gently or to try to coax her into submitting to him, he conquered her mouth with brutal expertise. Licking her lip he bit the bottom one just hard enough to make her gasp and as her mouth opened he plundered inside like a pirate rushing towards a long and mythical buried treasure. As his lips and tongue and teeth sent her spiraling outside of her own mind and into an unknown world of heat and need, his hands gripped her shirt in tight fists, pulling her as snuggly against him as their bodies would allow. She was pretty sure if they could have become one being he would have made that happen.

Her senses scattered as he continued to ravage her mouth, his animalistic growls setting her pulse to racing and her core to throbbing. Not hearing the movement, she was only slightly aware when a second body joined them and pressed against her back. Being cocooned in between them once again. Hermione didn't even have her phobia to save her as her panic did not ignite at the lack of space. Instead her entire body melted in surrender to them and as Blaise's hands ran up the outside of her legs and up her sides, she moaned into Draco's mouth.

She had never felt so alive and as the inferno of desire and aching need rushed through her body, she heard herself whimper as she finally gained control of her arms and lifted them to wrap around Draco's neck. Shifting up on her tip toes she threw herself completely into the kiss, letting her brain take a vacation from all the thinking and just basking in the intense rush of feeling that were encompassing her body.

It took a moment to realize that she was no longer in Draco's arms as cold air hit the front of her. Stumbling back as the other wizard pulled her away, she let out a hiss of her own, her temper flying free without her logic there to cage it. Twisting in his arms as she tried to break free, Hermione reached with seeking hands towards Draco, trying to pull him back to her. he took one step only to stop at the growl that came from the veela behind him. That growl also managed to permeate the haze that had settled over her mind and Hermione froze, her fear racing to replace the desire as she realized the hands holding her were gripped tightly not in want but in warning.

"Blaise...what the hell are you doing? You're scaring her...let her go!"

The growl and anger in Draco's tone only caused her to start to panic and as memories flooded her mind, this manor the center of them, her breath lodged in her throat, her chest squeezing as she tried to draw air in only to wheeze in panic. Just as her vision began to darken, a low vibration starting against her back, the rhythmic purring settling her mind and body and allowing her to take a breath freely.

Her eyes clearing she caught her first glimpse of what Draco looked like when he was truly worried about someone. His eyes had turned black but his face had fallen so that he looked almost lost and the helplessness that was in those black eyes made her want to hold him until he knew everything was going to be okay. Realizing it was Blaise that was purring and that the veela had once again manage to help her in her time of need, she relaxed into his arms and waited.

"I'm sorry Cara...I did not mean to scare you. I knew there were going to be things you would want to discuss first before we took you to bed and marked you as ours. The one good thing about you having two male veelas as mates is that when one of us loses our control to the wants of the veela, the other it seems will make sure your needs are still met first."

She could hear the censure in his voice as he dressed Draco down for his lack of control and she watched as the black faded once again to that gorgeous stormy grey. The pain and disgust that came next made her heart hurt and with little effort she broke away from Blaise's hold to move to Draco.

"Do not do that! I knew what I was getting in to the moment I let it slip that I was going to agree and I didn't try to hide how my body was reacting to you anymore. You responded exactly like any male veela is meant to respond Draco."

Placing her hand gently on his cheek, she used her hold to raise his eyes to hers so he could see the sincerity in her words across her gaze as well.

"I am not mad or upset or even embarrassed. I was so very ready for exactly what your mouth was promising me. In a way I am glad Blaise was able to keep his head and stop us so we could talk first. But I need you to know that if he had not and you had both taken me right then...I would not have been upset about it afterwards either. We still would have talked in the end and I would have still made sure to work things out so I could be happy in this as much as the two of you."

Rubbing her thumb back and forth along his cheekbone, Hermione gave him a soft smile which he returned before pulling his down as she pushed up to her tip toes again. Setting her lips gently against his, she initiated the first of many kisses she knew she would give to him before turning to face Blaise and doing the same.

Before she could pull away, Blaise deepened the kiss in stages, taking her one step at a time into a slow rolling ocean of desire. Unlike the inferno that Draco had caused, Blaise kept her body rolling in a lazy need, her moans turning to gentle sighs as her body gave itself to him the same way a flower's petals slowly opened to greet the sun and rain. She had known he would take it slow and gentle but she had not been prepared for how devastating the feeling would actually be.

As he moved away from her, she chased him with her lips before his chuckle made her blink in confusion. Realizing she had whimpered again and almost hating herself for it, she shook her head with a wistful smile forming on her face before she stepped away from both her mates to try to get her head to clear completely.

"Okay rule number one...you two do not get to end arguments by kissing me...ever!"

Both wizards laughed, their heads thrown back in abandon, and Hermione watched dazzled. They truly were incredibly sexy to look at and she suddenly felt like the runner up prize standing in front of them. Why in the world would the fates give such beautiful men such a boring and average looking girl like her as their mate. Seeming to sense her thoughts both of them stopped laughing and turned those predatory eyes towards her.

"What made you suddenly sad Hermione?"

The tone was a combination of worry and barely restrained anger and as she gazed at them she felt her eyes start to fill again. Blinking rapidly as she looked up trying to stem the irrational tears, Hermione gave a self deprecating chuckle.

"I was just thinking that you two got royally screwed in the female department. You are both ridiculously pleasing to the eyes on top of being smart and charming and you got stuck with me..."

The matching growls had her lowering her head to see both of them with pained looks in their eyes and a frown so deep it was bound to leave scars in wrinkles along their face.

"Never say that again!"

"We think you are beautiful inside and out Hermione."

She couldn't help the snort as she rolled her eyes at Blaise.

"I'm serious! You are not only brilliant and brave and loyal, you are stunning to watch. Drake and I used to watch you during class and when we were out watching events Slytherin was not involved in. We hated that you were muggleborn and out of our reach and once we got over the idiocy our parents were trying to shove down our throats we realized we both had a huge crush on you and were a little more than pissed off that you hated us."

Draco laid a hand on Blaise's shoulder as he picked up where the Italian had stopped.

"I knew it was my fault we never had a chance with you. Blaise had never actually said or done anything to push you away so I knew if it had just been him...he might have had a chance. But we have always come as a pair even before the veela came through and we became mates on top of lovers. I knew Blaise would never leave me to pursue you and it used to eat at me that I may have ruined our chance at happiness."

"We always knew we were going to be a triad of sorts. We both wanted children one day but neither of us was willing to just pick some female for her bloodline. We wanted the whole package...love and the kids. She was going to have to be a special female to take us both on and I admit there were many times over the years that I wondered if maybe it was you since we both wanted you for so many years."

Stepping forward they each put one hand on her cheeks and held her gaze as they smiled.

"No matter how broken your own self image is...give us time cara...we will show you just how very grateful, lucky, and happy we are that it really was you in the end."

Leaning down he gave her a gentle kiss before letting Draco do the same. As they stepped back to give her space, Draco gave her a snarky grin at the same time Blaise's lips quirk up in a sexy smirk.

"And cara..."

"We will use every advantage we have to end an argument with you..."

"So rule number one..."

"You can just forget."

The laughter caught her off guard as it rushed up from her chest and out. She should have known that rule wasn't going to work on them but she had to try.


	3. Chapter 3-Of Rules and Bonds

**Greetings!**

**Here is yet another update for you all...but mostly for Claw as this one is for her. Hope you enjoy my baby sister and I can't wait to read your update when you get it posted. I want to drool over your triad while you drool over mine lol.**

**Remember this story is rated M for a reason. If you are under age or a complete prude...do please move on as I do not bother to censor my creative streaks or what the muse wants my characters to do. I am a slave to my muse indeed.**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Her amusement faded as the stare of both males in front of her grew black with an intense hunger. She could feel the heat rolling off of their skin and with a careful step backwards, Hermione kept her eyes on them as she tried to get some much needed air into her lungs.

"What are your other rules or needs cara? My veela is clawing at my skin to get a taste of you and I am not sure how long I can hold myself steady knowing you are agreeing to be our mate."

Shifting her eyes to look between the two and over their shoulders instead of staring and getting lost in their eyes Hermione cleared the dazed feeling with a shake of her head before speaking.

"I plan to continue working in the position I recently earned. I happen to love my job and what I do to help the magical creature community."

The hiss that came from Blaise made her eyes snap back to him but it was the deadly calm voice that slide passed Draco's lips that had her heart skipping in desire and fear at the same time.

"No….absolutely…."

With a move so fast her eyes couldn't track it, Blaise covered Draco's mouth before he could finish though she heard the growled 'not' even through the muffled tone Blaise's hand caused. She swore she could feel the menace in the air radiating off the two veela. She had no intention of backing down on this point but she hoped her next concession would help them come to terms with it.

Crossing her arms and popping her hip out in a very defiant stance, Hermione glared at Draco as she spoke.

"However…I know being around other magical creatures, especially ones that are deadly to me, would drive you both insane. I am more than willing to compromise by having one or both of you there any time I have a meeting with the leaders or I go see the location of a pack or clan or whatever else a group may be called. That way if something does happen, you are there to protect me as your veela is probably screeching at you to do."

"Are you saying you would willingly let us tag along with you as bodyguards even though you have very publicly refused them the past ten years so that we would be able to handle that you continue to work with dangerous beings?"

She nodded her head at Blaise even as she kept her eyes on Draco's. She knew in the end it would be him she would have to force to back down if this went ugly. Raising her eyebrow she waited as he took deep breaths of Blaise's skin. She could see his intelligence churning behind those black eyes and she wondered just how close to her own mental brilliance he truly came. It would be nice for a change to have someone who matched her wit and intelligence in a conversation.

She had no idea how long they stood there in that staring contest. The heat in the room had become almost unbearable as her skin prickled with awareness and her body started to tighten and grow damp in anticipation. She may have been stalling to get her wants out there but her body was more than ready to surrender to their brand of love and care.

Gently reaching up and gripping Blaise's wrist, Draco pulled it away from his mouth as he stepped to the side so he could lean against Blaise's chest. Keeping the olive toned arm wrapped around his chest and holding Blaise's hand palm up so he could nibble on the skin, Draco's eyes seemed to sear her with heat and need.

"Every day Hermione…whether you are in the office or out in the field…we go with you every single day."

Opening her mouth to argue that it wasn't necessary to be with her when she was safely enclosed in her office, Hermione paused and realized how much of a concession it was for Draco as an alpha veela to agree to such a request even from his mate. Her job was very dangerous and there were times others had died while doing exactly what she did every day. In the end the veela would not think her safe anywhere it could not go and knowing that…there was only one answer left to her if she wanted peace in the bond.

"I can agree to that."

The surprise that flitted across both of their faces made her smile. She knew that she had a reputation for being unreasonably stubborn but with her future looking less empty and lonely, she had no reason to make it harder on the two wizards who would be able to fill a void she had only recently started to notice she even had in her life.

"Just like that?"

The confused hope in Blaise's voice only made her smile soften as she looked passed Draco so she could meet his eyes.

"Yes Blaise…just like that. Rule three…I know veela are possessive and have issues with other males of any species being around their mates. You two are going to have to learn to accept both Harry and Ron."

She had to bite her lip not to laugh as both of the former Slytherins groaned in defeat and disgust.

"I know that is going to be hard to do but they are my best friends and they have been there for me as much as I have let them the last ten years. I will continue to greet them with hugs and a kiss on the cheek and I do not need you two going all black-eyed, kill the interlopers on what amounts to men I see as family. Think you can handle that?"

After a few minutes of silence, both men nodded theirs heads just once even as they grimaced at having to agree to that particular request.

"Last request…when we have kids…they will be allowed to stay with my parents as well and though I will take time off in the beginning, I plan to work part time even after that and if you two go with me then they will have days they stay with my mom and dad or Mrs. Weasley too. I will not keep my family on the outside looking in just because they are muggles or not friendly with the other sacred twenty-eight."

As one, both wizards stalked forward, their intensity causing her to stumble backwards. As her back hit the wall, they surrounded her on both sides, Draco resting his arm above her head and leaning into her as Blaise mirrored the movement.

"You are willing to have our children?"

The awe and surprise in Draco's voice made her shiver as she looked back and forth between the two. She could tell their pheromones had released with that idea as her head got a little fuzzy and dreamy while looking at them. Her voice when she spoke came out as barely a whisper but with the in drawn breaths of both men she knew they had heard her.

"Of course I am…I'm your mate."

One moment she was drowning slowly in their presence and the next her mind was clear of the pheromones but her body was on fire as Draco's lips crashed into hers with a growl. She felt herself pulled away from the wall and lifted and as she wrapped her legs around his waist she felt Blaise surround her from behind. Pressed between the two hard bodies of her veela, their hands gripping and petting and sending her to new heights of desire, Hermione let her mind relax and for once just let herself enjoy the feelings they were inflaming in her.

Blaise's lips skimmed down one side of her neck before he grabbed the front of her robes and pulled the ties loose so he could slip it from her shoulders. As the fabric fluttered to the floor, his hands were already on the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, breaking the kiss between her and Draco long enough for her to open her eyes and get lost in his gaze.

His breathing ragged, Draco's eye softened as he took her in, his hands squeezing her ass as he turned to walk towards the bed. Spinning around as he reached it, Draco sat with her straddling his lap and scooted back until his back rested against the headboard. She felt the bed dip again and soon her back was pressed against Blaise's chest as he straddled Draco's lap with her.

"I always wanted it to be you Hermione. You were everything I was taught to hate and yet you were nothing like my idiot parents described. You were powerful and brilliant. There didn't seem to be anything you couldn't do when it came to magic. You were loyal to the point of dangerous and you were willing to stand next to Potter and live or die by your beliefs."

"You were so vivacious and alive. Blaise and I used to talk all the time about how none of the pureblood witches were anything like you and how we actually hated that fact. Just watching you across a room, we both wanted to be near you, near your warmth and your light and hear you laugh because of something we said. It was absolute torture to know we had no choice but to stand on the other side of that damn war when all we wanted was to be standing next to you."

Blaise wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him as Draco leaned up to wrap his arms around them both. Being between the two she once again drifted in that feeling of security and safety and was amazed that she could feel that way with these two particular wizards. It always stunned her at what fate could do if one just let her have her way.

Blaise slid his hands up to cup her lace covered breasts as his breath caressed her face. His deft fingers found her budding peaks unerringly and with small, gentle circles he had her flesh hard and straining against her bra. Letting her head fall back as her hips jerked from the pleasure his hands were creating, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like to be with both of these beautiful wizards at one time.

For a moment her cheeks warmed and she could feel embarrassment cloud her desire. Refusing to let the norms of society dictate to her when fate itself stated otherwise, Hermione pushed all of her worry from her mind. These two were made just for her and she was made just for them. There was nothing in the universe that could alter that now and she wasn't about to let those snotty voices in her head say otherwise.

Draco followed suit in driving her crazy with desire as his lips claimed hers for a moment before he moved down and along her neck, one side then the other, and lower still. He left wet trails across every inch of skin he could reach until he got to the place Blaise was playing. Looking down she watched as his smile took on an impish nature before he sucked Blaise's fingertip and her nipple into his mouth at once.

Her gasp of surprise from the sharp spike of pleasure that ran straight to her core was only heightened by the groan that spilled from Blaise's lips across her skin. His hard length kicked against her back making her even more aware of him and with a bold curiosity, she reached behind her to drag her nails from base to tip. His breathing hitched as she did so and the groan was mirrored from Draco as if he could feel what she was doing to their mate…then again veela tended to share their emotions and feelings so maybe he could.

Wanting to know if physical pleasure also translated through the bond to the other mate, Hermione wrapped her hand around Blaise's cock through his trousers and started a slow rhythm of up and down, gripping him tightly at times and gently caressing him at others. His hands went still on her breasts as his head fell back with a moan. Draco mirrored his reaction as he pulled his lips from her nipple to lay his forehead against her shoulder as he moaned in unison. Realizing that she could please them at the same time sent a thrill of power through Hermione.

Of course she should have known pushing a veela in such a way while they were in bonding mode would have some serious and quick side effects. A moment later she shivered as the cold air hit her bare skin. She had no idea what they had done with her clothes but as their warm hands rubbed and gripped, caressed and teased, she found she really didn't care. The desire and need inside her flared to an inferno and within minutes she was panting and begging for them to ease the ache.

As Draco's tongued and sucked her nipples, Blaise moved his hand lightly down her stomach to the curls at the juncture of her thighs. As if he could feel her need, he wasted no time in delving between her lower lips to wet his fingers with her juices before circling her clit in rough circles. The combination of his rough fingers and Draco's warm, soft mouth sent her soaring up and over into orgasm before she even realized it was coming. As she cried out their names, she felt both of them growl and the magic pulse around her from the veela inside.

Just as she was going limp in their arms, Blaise raised her high enough for Draco to position himself at her entrance and then helped slide her down gently. Her body burned as it stretched to accommodate his size and she moaned at the feel of him deep inside her. She only had a moment to contemplate the fact that a veela had to be inside his mate as he bonded with her before Draco fell back to the bed, pulling her with him and shifted his hips so he pulled out of her and back into her.

The friction was one long chord of pleasure and her voice keened into the room and echoed off the walls. Draco's groaned underneath her before gripping her hips and helping her rock along his cock as Blaise kissed along her spine. One hand came up to lift her face and as her eyes met his the black was interrupted by a swirling silver that she had never seen before on any veela.

"Do you trust us Hermione?"

Wondering why he would ask such a thing in this very moment but knowing he needed an answer, she nodded her head as she tried to get enough breath to speak.

"Yes…I trust you."

It was all he needed and as her last word faded she felt her mind no longer belonged to her as she felt her body burst into another intense orgasm. A brief sting of pain registered in the haze but not enough to pull her out of her dazed pleasure. She was all touch and feeling now and as she was lifted back up to her knees and embraced by both of her mates, Hermione gave herself to them in a moment of complete surrender she didn't even know she was capable of.

The haze finally lifted from her mind and as the fog cleared she hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure. She realized Draco had pulled her under what the veela called the melding. She knew it was a way to make sure if their mates were hurt they couldn't feel the pain until it went away. She just hadn't realized what it was or why he might have to do it until now.

Both of her mates moaned at the same time that she did as their thrusting hit a spot inside her that made her clench around them. She had never felt so full in her entire life and was glad for the pheromones the veela emitted during sex that heightened the pleasure their mates felt. If it wasn't for that she wasn't sure she would have enjoyed their bonding this first time.

Of course that thought and every other washed away as both of them spoke in a language she didn't know or understand before sinking their fangs into her neck on both sides. The sharp pain was quick and rolled right into another orgasm, this one drawing a scream from her as her entire body felt like it was burning from the inside out in the rush of ecstasy. She could hear the growls of both Draco and Blaise just before she was coated inside with a scorching heat over and over.

The very last thing she felt before the darkness took her was that she was home and she would never feel lonely again. The void that had been so deep in her heart was now overfilling with their admiration and gratefulness at having finally found her and that it was _her_ and for once that ugly voice inside her head that always told her she wasn't good enough stayed silent and very well may have been erased for good this time.


	4. Chapter 4-Of Peaks and Oblivion

**Greetings and Salutations!**

**So I did not think I was going to actually update this one today. I have been working on my next Tomione and of course with the holidays around the corner, I have been busy as all get out. But then the boys started murmuring in my ear about wanting to be updated so I opened word and waited...and this little bit of nothing I had planned to write came right on out. **

**I hope you all enjoy! Other than giving you a little peak into the veela/mate benefits during bonding time and 'the heat' this did not move very far as it seems the boys wanted more smexy time before I bothered with any out of the bedroom plot time. So set up a fan as my Coven says and enjoy the ride...Salazar knows I did!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**~~This chapter is dedicated to Moonvale whose lovely PM took me from not writing today to full of the need to work on my new Tomione asap lol. Thanks again hun for your sweet encouragement and words!~~**

* * *

Hermione woke to a darkened room and the feeling of contentment inside her. Her body was sore in places she had no idea could be sore and she couldn't help but smile. She had been pulled from sleep by searching hands, seeking mouths, and a raging inferno of desire unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was only after the three of them had been sated into exhaustion again that she realized it was the veela heat she had been feeling and it was twofold inside her now that she was bound to two mates. It had been a wild and fiery ride indeed.

Wiggling and shifting until she could get her arms free of the limbs that draped over and around her, Hermione arched her back into a needed stretch before rolling up and over Blaise to reach her wand. His murmur of affection in his sleep riddled voice washed over her with a skin tingling flare and she couldn't help but relax against him more. Letting her mind drift over the previous few hours, Hermione cast her patronus only to pause as the silvery-white vapor of magic swirled up and out of the tip of her wand to form not her expected otter but a sleek panther.

Curious if it matched her mates patronus or if it signified something else, Hermione quietly sent her message off to Harry, knowing he would awaken and be worried she did not return home after her meeting with the Malfoy and Zabini heirs. The last thing she wanted to deal with in the morning light were aurors banging down Draco and Blaise's door trying to make sure she was alive and safe. That would certainly put a damper on her two wizards finding a way to get along with her best friends.

Setting her wand back on the side table, Hermione rolled off of Blaise and back in between her lovers. Snuggling under the covers once more, she shut her eyes and started to drift off as she felt first one and then the other wake. She had no idea how she knew except that it seemed to be a waiting energy inside her body now that had not been there a moment before. Smiling at the calm that washed over her from one of them, Hermione shifted to roll onto her side only to be stopped with a hand on both of her hips.

Before she had a chance to ask if they needed something, her mouth tingled with magic and she tasted mint just before Blaise's warm lips touched hers and his tongue slid sensually along her lips and into her mouth. Her moan echoed off of his as what she guessed was his hand caressed her skin from her hip to her breast before rolling her already sensitive bud in between his fingers. The other hand, which had to be Draco's, slide in between her thighs and along her slit to circle her clit as his mouth latched on to her other nipple and sucked deeply.

There was nothing she could do to stop her back from arching or the keening cries that escaped her lips as she tore her mouth from Blaise's. Both of them had learned her body only hours before and with the expertise of a longtime lover, they drove her up and over her peak in moments. Blaise moved his head down to take the place of his hand as he slid the tips of his fingers along her stomach and over Draco's hand that was busy tormenting her now pulsing clit. She felt the extra pressure of his fingers joining Draco's only for a moment before he slid two inside her, coating them in her juices before rubbing mercilessly against that spot inside that threw her body into overdrive.

With both of their mouths nipping and sucking at her breasts and their hands between her legs, Hermione could only thread her hands through their hair and hold on as they took her up and over into oblivion once and then once again, her body clenching and quivering as she soaked Blaise's hand, the bed, and her thighs with her release. Her moans turn to ragged pants and gasps, her desperation for air clearing her mind for only a moment. Knowing how far they could push her through the bond, Draco released her nipple with a pop to take her mouth with brutal dominance as he rolled her on top of him and sank deep inside her in one smooth motion.

Her body was so sensitive that the pleasure of him filling her bit at her with a slight pinch of pain and her moan came from deep in her chest at the feeling. Returning his kiss with the same amount of ferocity, Hermione nipped his lip just as Blaise positioned himself and slid inside her ass. All three of them groaned at the tight fit as Hermione's mind blanked from the intense feeling of being so full. In perfect unison the two males rocked, pulling out of her just enough to cause her to cry out again before slamming deep inside her.

"Fuck Hermione!"

Blaise's smooth Italian accented voice hissed across the back of her neck as he pulled her up and against him to hold her. His lips came down at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met before he sank his teeth into her again. His veela venom flooded her veins and sent her heart rate pounding in her chest as her body tightened in a flood of desire and need. Draco's hands gripped down on her hips as his back arched with his groan. The moonlight spilling across his alabaster chest made him look like a marble statue come to life, all hard angles and sculpted flesh. His strength and power only pushed her desire that much more over the edge and with an effort born of her need she cried out his name.

"Please Draco…Godric please…"

Her voice breaking kept her from finishing her plea as it ended instead in a whimpered whine.

"We know what you need love. Give yourself over to the fire burning through you. We will take care of you."

His aristocratic tone held an edge of danger to it that caused her body to clench around him and coat him with more of her liquid desire. His groan turned to a growl before he pried one hand off her hip to pull her arm to his mouth. As both of them moved their hips and slammed deep inside her over and over, he nibbled along her wrist, his teeth never breaking skin. Blaise kept his teeth in her neck holding her in place against him as they took her higher and higher. Just as the pleasure started to turn to pain, Draco opened his mouth wider and sank his teeth into the vein at her wrist, flooding her once again with his venom.

As the connection snapped into place between the three, all of them were thrown into a maelstrom of pleasure so intense and drawn out that none of them made a sound, the air in their lungs trapped as their bodies wound tighter and tighter in wave after wave of endless release. The edge of her vision started to darken from the lack of oxygen just as Blaise and Draco pulled their fangs free of her skin. The wave of pleasure crested and their voices mingled and blended together as they screamed in ecstasy. Both of them flooded her insides with their hot seed which only seemed to trigger yet another wave of pleasure to sweep over her.

Covered in sweat, her body filled with their essence and completely wrung out from their attention, Hermione fell forward to lie across Draco's chest. Blaise collapsed with her and caught his weight with his hands on the bed as he molded his chest against her back. Careful not to hurt her, he pulled his now sated cock from her body before rolling to the side. The movement caused the bed to bounce and with it Draco, which in turn caused him to sink inside her more. Her hiss of discomfort had Draco tensing and with careful hands, he and Blaise lifted her hips so he would slide out of her as well. Tucking her against his side, Draco held her like a precious treasure as Blaise left the bed and padded silently across the room.

She heard water turn on and a faint glow illuminated the bathroom that connected to their bedroom. She was glad he had not turned on the brighter magical lights as she wasn't sure her eyes would be able to take it. With that thought she realized she could see better in the dark than she ever had before and blinking a few times she grinned.

"Do I inherit some of your veela traits as your mate?"

Her voice was hoarse from the screaming they had caused her to do over the past few hours and that made her giggle to herself. She couldn't remember ever having sex that was good enough to make her lose her voice before. As if he knew her thoughts, Draco let out a deep chuckle as well that sent warmth rolling through her.

"It usually depends on how many times a couple bonds in the first twenty-four hours. The amount of time spent with a mate in that first day is crucial to the connection between the pair and the benefits the non-veela mate receives. It also has to do with the power of the veela as well…to an extent."

She could hear Blaise moving around in the bathroom before the scent of vanilla and honeysuckle hit her nose. Closing her eyes she breathed in her two favorite smells and wondered how they knew what she liked to bathe in.

"Blaise and I are both very powerful wizards and that translates to the veela blood as well. When you combine that with the fact that we are both bonded to you and have been doing our best to mark you multiple times tonight, I would say you have a good chance of taking on several useful veela traits. Why do you ask?"

Opening her eyes, Hermione shifted until she could lift up on her arm and look down at him. Bracing herself on her elbow, she used her other hand to trace his face, caressing his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and eyes, before running the pad of her thumb across his lower lip.

"For one…I can see better in the dark. I can also hear everything Blaise is doing in the other room and smell the bath salts as if I am right next to the bath."

His smile was smug and proud as he looked up at her, his stormy eyes full of adoration and awe. That look she imagined would bring any female to their knees and had she been standing she would be no exception. Only the one he loved would ever be privy to such an open and honest look and her heart skipped in her chest realizing she was now one of those people.

"Then I would say that our…vigorous affections…are doing exactly as I hoped they would."

He purred the word vigorous so sensually that her core clenched in anticipation again and she couldn't help but moan quietly at the feeling.

"Will it always be like this? Because I am going to find it very hard to ever leave the bed if my body stays a slave to my hormones like this."

His laugh was like warm chocolate sliding along her tongue and down her throat and she had to close her eyes to appreciate it fully. The urge to kiss him as he made that sound was overwhelming. Opening her eyes she looked down at him. She had no idea what look she had on her face but his laughter died on a groan as his eyes turned black again. She found herself under him before she really registered she had been moved and he slid gently into her as his lips pillowed against hers.

His kiss was slow and languid, a mixture of sweet surrender and a gentle overtaking. His tongue advanced and retreated in a rolling dance that matched his hips. He threaded his fingers through hers and held their hands above her head, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Her hips seem to be made to cradle him and as he rolled and thrust, his pelvis tapped and rubbed against her clit, sending her slowly up towards another peak.

He never hurried his pace and as the room faded to only include him, Hermione gasped against his lips, trying to find a center she was sure was gone forever now. Pushing and pulling, hips rolling, tongues dueling in a slow sensual tango, they both climbed closer and closer to release. Needing to touch him, Hermione pulled against his hold until he released her hands, one of his burying in her hair as the other slid under her to hold her tightly against him, Hermione wrapped her arms around his back. He caressed down her back until he reached her bottom and with a slight tilt of his hips and a push up with his palm, he angled her body slightly upward and drove his length deeper inside of her.

The change in angle had him caressing every part of her channel as new sensations rippled inside her core. Knowing she was close and wanting to tie the magic closer together, Hermione broke the kiss with a moan that turned into a keening cry for Blaise. She didn't hear any footsteps over the sounds of Draco's body melding to hers over and over but suddenly there was a dip in the mattress and then Draco hissed and slammed all the way inside her.

She knew she must have cried out in surprise but she really didn't register it as she watched Draco lift up so he was balancing on his elbows and not putting his weight on her chest. Blaise's face appeared cheek to cheek with the blonde, their differing complexions and features creating a striking picture. She watched their expressions as Blaise's hips surged forward again, burying his cock deep inside Draco. The Malfoy heir lost all sense of control as he cried out in pleasure, his hips rolling with the feeling and petting every inch inside of her.

It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen and as Draco turned his head and met Blaise's lips in a kiss of loving surrender, her orgasm rushed up and over her with no warning, splintering her into a billion shimmering tiny pieces of herself. The only thing that kept her grounded at all were her nails biting into Draco's back and Blaise's shoulder as she held on for dear life. As she crested the peak she felt more than saw Blaise sink his teeth into Draco's neck and as Draco came he collapsed on top of her and sank his teeth into her.

Her body flew apart again and as her vision dimmed and then faded she heard both men cry out in release for a second time before the world went silent once more.


	5. Chapter 5-Of Love and Happy Endings

**Greetings ladies and gents!**

**This is the final chapter of this little what was supposed to be a one-shot originally. I had other ideas but realized I want to use them in a different fic with different tones to it so I pulled those from this one and decided a nice little fluffy ending was in order.**

**I hope you all enjoy it and as before this is my pressie to my baby sister Chara Black/Slytherclaw Black/Claw who has been an inspiration to me and a rock of support for every weird or crazy thing I decide to try to write. I adore you my Clawzer and I can't wait to see where you go with your stories next as well. If you have not...check her out under Slytherclaw Black or as Claw under .Hiss. You can find both under my fav authors if you want a fast link.**

**Without further ado, I give you the fifth and final piece of this little triad story. As I am feeling very Huffle today...all my love and hugs to those who are always right beside me reading and letting me know what you think. I appreciate you all more than I can ever convey!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Hermione watched the four most important people in her life bicker in mild tones as she drank her tea. The past month had been a whirlwind of chaos and disruption but they had finally found a sort of semblance of calm in their little storm…at least for the moment. She had a feeling once Harry and Ron left and she told her mates her news that the chaos would come back full force. Thank the gods that she loved them or she might have already put them six feet under in an unmarked grave.

She couldn't help but smile as Draco shoved his hair out of his face with a frustrated growl. If anyone could disturb his calm, aristocratic demeanor it was Harry or Ron and at the moment it looked like Harry couldn't seem to help himself. They were discussing the upcoming Quidditch season and it seemed neither Harry nor Draco could come to an agreement on which team to back and possibly purchase. Ron had to go and have the brilliant idea of the four of them owning a team and now they were attempting to pick just one…pointlessly.

Blaise on the other hand had gotten sick of the annoyance and had wandered away to the wizarding chess board they had set up in the room. Ron being the ultimate chess player of the group had followed all too happily and right at this moment was once again trouncing Blaise horribly. Of course she knew Blaise tended to play easy with Ron to keep the peace and his legendary Weasley temper at bay. One day she was going to insist Blaise play Ron with his full potential just to see which of them really would win the day.

Watching her boys with her mates, she let her mind drift to the day after their mating had finally been complete. She had been lounging in bed between her two sexy veela, her body deliciously sore from all of the intense and mind-blowing sex when Harry's stag patronus had bounded into the room and demanded to see her in one hour. He had been worried about her as she had never stayed over at a client's house before if she were in apparation distance from home.

His commanding tone had set both Draco and Blaise's teeth on edge and she had spent half of her one hour calming them down to a level that was safe for Harry to be around. With a quick shower, she had gotten herself presentable for company and been in the foyer just as Harry's knock sounded throughout the room. Allowing Lincoln to answer the door as was his want Hermione had smoothed her hand down her pants leg once more before plastering a smile on her face.

Harry had not wasted a single moment but had nodded at the well-dressed house elf before moving quickly passed him to pull Hermione into his arms. The hug had been crushing and as she grunted with the slight discomfort the matching growls let her know that the moment was going to be a very dangerous one indeed.

Harry had taken the growls as a threat to her and not him and had yanked her behind him before she even had a chance to speak. The pulse of magic that washed through the air tasted like charcoal and filled her body with an unrelenting rage that she almost couldn't breathe through. Carefully and slowly, Hermione had extracted her body out of Harry's hold and had taken three steps to the side away from him. His look of confusion only deepened as Blaise was suddenly by her side, pulling her into his arms and hissing at Harry with pure menace.

Draco had stayed right where he was, his predatory eyes fixed on Harry and his body vibrating with the need to attack if he made one wrong move towards his mate. Hermione wasn't sure if she was going to be able to diffuse the situation but she had given it a whirl. Thankfully all those years of trusting her to get him out of jam after jam had made Harry a much better listener than he had been as a kid. As she began to explain, starting with the obvious points, such as the two wizards were veela and she was their mate, she had explained the situation.

Harry knew all about the veela nation as he had been her Auror guard when she had gone to visit and speak with the veela council and knowing what could happen if a veela felt threatened, he had slowly drawn his wand and laid it on the ground before backing away from her several more steps and kneeling on the ground to look as non-threatening to her as possible. The move had shocked and surprised both her mates out of their protective rage and with a curious look Draco had walked forward and bent to retrieve the wand before looking back and forth between Harry and her.

The day had passed relatively calm from that point on. The four of them had talked about why she had been called and what had transpired. They had discussed what would happen moving forward and by lunch time Harry had been well fed and had left to go explain things to Ron before the hothead ended up causing major issues coming without any warning.

The first couple of times they had all gotten together had been tense and slightly uncomfortable. Though he had mostly been joking, Ron had put his foot in his mouth one too many times and it had ended up with her trying to keep one or the other of her mates from ripping him limb from limb in anger. She had spent hours stuck between them as they growled and grunted, their veela taking full control and not allowing the wizards any real rational thought.

It had taken a little time but exposing the veela to her two best friends on a daily basis had finally given them an understanding that she saw the other men as family and that they really were not rivals. Though there were still times one or the other, usually Draco being the alpha, would growl or give a low hiss of warning if Harry or Ron held on a little too long during a hug. They could do nothing but chuckle and shake their heads and move forward. There really was just no stopping that part of the veela nature and since she was not blood related to either one, it would most likely always be a bit of a sore spot for her mates.

Her mind snapped back to the conversation at hand as she heard Pansy's name. Turning her head she listened as Harry asked Draco for advice on how to court her properly as it seemed they had had a row the night before on him not caring to know or understand her lifestyle and what her family expected from a suitor. She gave Draco a soft, loving smile as he huffed out a breath of exasperation over his ex-girlfriend. Knowing that was not a conversation she wanted any part of, Hermione stood and walked to the balcony to join Hannah and Luna. The conversation was bound to be an odd one but at least it did not involve discussions on how to woo Parkinson.

* * *

As Harry and Ron both gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek to the growls of her mates, Hermione grinned and waved them off with a shooing motion. With promises to see her the next Saturday, her two best friends sauntered off laughing at Draco and Blaise and most likely plotting their next annoying move to their game of 'taunt the veela' they seem to now be playing. In some ways they had both grown and in some they were still so very immature and as Draco like to sneer…Gryffindor.

Closing the door she turned only to be engulfed in warm male bodies and strong arms. Draco as usual was in front of her holding her tightly against his chest. Blaise molded against her back, burying his nose in her hair as he held her and Draco in his embrace. As it usually did her entire body softened in surrender against them and she reveled in the feeling of safety and security they gave her as they encircled her.

She still could not remember a day now that did not include them or have them in it and she really could not fathom how she made it day to day without their support and love. She was a strong and independent female but there was something to be said for not having to control every single aspect of life alone.

Both of them pulled back in unison and she lifted her face as Draco lowered his, a dance they had become all too familiar with over the past four weeks. His lips met hers firmly, his need for dominance overtaking his normally very gentlemanly ways. He kissed her with sure strokes of his tongue, dragging her deeper under his spell until the only thing she could taste or feel or smell was him. Her whimper of need was normally the point he pulled away and today was no different.

His lips were replaced with Blaise's before she could utter one syllable of protest and the sensual slide of the Italian's tongue along hers sent waves of desire coursing through her body. Her whimper turned to a throaty moan the had their cocks hardening against her and with an will she did not know she still possessed around the two Hermione pulled away from them both, stumbling slightly as she knocked into the table next to the door and gripped it tightly to keep herself upright.

She turned only to meet the worried looks of both of her mates and with a smile to try to reassure them she leaned against the table and took several deep breaths to gain her wits again.

"As much as I like the ritual of you both needing to take me the moment those two dunderheads leave, the veela are going to have to wait a moment for that reassurance. I need to talk to you."

Watching both of them reel in their desire only caused her to melt with more of her own. For some reason, their strength of will was a huge turn on for her and she couldn't ever seem to get control of the thoughts that always went through her mind. Biting her lip until it hurt, Hermione let the pain clear her head and with light feet that she had inherited from the veela during their mating, she sidestepped Draco as he moved forward, his brow furrowed as he reached to pull her lip free of her teeth. He really hated when she did that to keep her head clear…he hated when she was in pain at all really.

His growl reverberated through her letting her know his veela did not like her thwarting his dominance and with a roll of her eyes she crossed her arms and hissed at him in annoyance…another trait she had picked up after their mating. It was rare that she did it and when she did, both of them would freeze at her displeasure and wait to see what she needed to make it better. They may have been the males and the veela of this relationship but in the end she had all the power and they knew it. If she was upset…they had to make it better which gave her one hell of an upper hand…one she did not take for granted or try to unfairly exploit.

"I'm not sure exactly how this is going to go over with you two since we really have not talked more in depth beyond that first night on the subject but it seems against all magical odds…I'm…pregnant."

Her eyes darted back and forth between the two, not sure what reaction to expect. Of course as their eyes bled completely to black which usually only happened if they were seriously pissed off or buried deep inside her body, she was certainly not prepared and had no idea what to say or do. Their feelings had gone still inside her and as she pulled her lip under her teeth again in a nervous habit, she could feel the tears start to gather in her eyes.

"We need to know one thing cara before letting that announcement sink in fully…can you give that to us?"

Confused at their reaction and the calm, careful tone Blaise was using to speak to her, Hermione nodded as she tilted her head back some to try to keep the tears from falling.

"Are you happy or upset by this development?"

Draco's voice was equally void of any emotion, his careful pronunciation rubbing her entirely wrong. Pushing herself off the table to stand at her full height, Hermione glared at them as the first tear fell.

"It's not a development Draco…it's a baby. I thought you two would be at least smug about getting me pregnant if not happy about it. If I had known there would be this cold, unfeeling air to you I would have ended it instead of ever telling you!"

Her voice cracked as she cried the last bit out and with a fury she didn't know she could reach, she flew at them in a rage, her palms connecting over and over again with their chests. They let her pound on them until she ran out of steam and just as she started to step back to leave, Draco's hand buried in her hair and yanked her head back so she was looking into those onyx eyes. Blaise's arm slid around her waist and held her up as her knees buckled, her body trained to go pliant when Draco grabbed her that way.

"First of all mate…you will never, ever speak of ended the life of our child or any others in the future ever again. Secondly…we did not want to come off as too happy if you were upset or confused about it. We know if we are too happy before you are ready for something…it can upset you more and that is the last thing we wanted right now. Reign in your claws kitten and answer the question…are you happy or upset about the baby?"

His voice held an edge of gravel as he growled the words out. She had never heard him sound so upset and threatening while talking to her and though she knew he would never hurt her, for a moment she shivered in fear…at least until his words registered in her mind.

"I was happy about it. You both looked like Christmas had come when I said I would be happy to have your children when we mated and you always do so much for me. I never feel like I do enough for you both in return and I thought giving you a son or daughter would maybe make up for the imbalance of that."

Her voice was a whisper of sound but she knew with their hearing, neither of them missed a single word.

"Cara…you do not have to do anything to try to balance out the scales. We are blessed in every way that you have given yourself into our keeping and we try to show you every single day with words and our actions just how much that trust means to us…how much you mean to us. When I wake up in the morning and the first thing I get to see is your soft, sweet smile…Hermione there is nothing in this world I would not lay at your feet just for that look alone. I love you…we…love you."

The sincerity and conviction in his voice and words sent more tears falling down her cheeks and Hermione leaned slightly to the side. The movement was interpreted by Draco as all her ques were and he released her hair to draw her into their arms, gently holding her against his chest. His heart was beating so quickly in his chest she had a moment to worry about it before his voice pulled her attention.

"Let's try this again shall we love? You said you wanted to talk to us…what about?"

Feeling that dangerous emotion called hope, Hermione lifted her head and looked first at one and then the other of her mates. Licking her dry lips she took a deep breath in before speaking.

"It would seem that our mating night was fruitful. We are going to have a baby."

The flood of elation, adoration, and awe caused her to close her eyes with a gasp. There was not a part of her that was not filled to bursting with their happiness and love and a laugh of pure joy bubbled up from her chest to spill from her lips just before Draco kissed them gently in reverence. His lips traveled over her cheek and down her neck as Blaise took her mouth on a voyage of sensual joy and appreciation.

As their hands roamed over her body, clothing falling haphazardly to the foyer floor, Hermione couldn't help but laugh again in pure happiness. Just one month ago she was packing her briefcase to come see these two wonderful wizards about a request made to her department. She was exhausted and lonely and so very tired. Now she was loved and cared for so deeply and thoroughly that she knew she would never have to worry about feeling hollow and alone every again. Her world really was filled with magic and she once again sent a prayer of thanks to whatever gods were listening that she had been given the gift at the age of eleven and been allowed behind the veil.


	6. Chapter 6-Of Birth and Parenthood

**Greetings my lovelies!**

**I feel like my muse has turned against me entirely. I had plans to work on my new 'epic' fic and instead she demanded I update this one first. How is it that I start writing finally and then have no control over what I write...evil magics are at work here!**

**Either way...hope you all enjoy this bit of fluff that it seems she needed to get out of my head. Maybe now I can focus on my new fic and be left alone with it lol. **

**A special shout out to my Coven sisters who are always there for me come rain or shine and always have something sweet or smart-mouthed to say to keep me going. I love you all for your different brands of love and affection.**

**Always**

**~Tempest 'Dash'**

* * *

Hermione but her lip to keep from moaning or crying out again. She knew every time she made a sound the poor warriors in the other room had to fight off two very dangerous veela males. She would have to start pushing soon and she knew that part was going to cause her to scream even if she didn't want to. No reason to make the guard's job harder than it already was going to be this early in the delivery.

Madam Pomfrey was nearby discussing the next steps with the veela mid-wife that the High Chancellor had brought with him. Today it seemed was a very important day. Not only was a new baby being born into the magical world but there was a good chance the baby would be a veela and start a new bloodline for the nation. Excitement was high among the counsel and she knew that the High Chancellor himself was hoping it was a male veela as they were rare and could potentially sire many future generations.

The excitement and anticipation was higher still due to all the traits she had acquired during her mating with Blaise and Draco. She was considered one of the most powerful non-veela mates in the past three hundred years. Not only did she gain the senses of the veela, heightened sight, smell, and taste, she had also gained their speed and their ability to rapidly heal from simple damage. Parchment cuts were a thing of the past now.

Her grin at that thought melted away as another contraction rolled over her stomach and she hissed in pain as she squeezed down on Harry's hand. Draco and Blaise had refused to allow any other veela in the room with her except the mid-wife but she had been adamant that her brother was going to be there to help her through it. Especially since neither of her mates could be…it wasn't safe for anyone else. That had not been a fun conversation to have.

A few months prior to her due date the High Chancellor had come calling. He had congratulated them on such an early conception and successful pregnancy and then had asked if they understood the dangers of a mate giving birth with the veela mates in the room. None of them really had and so he had taken the time to explain that the pain would drive the veela crazy without help and in his crazed state he could potentially hurt the baby, his mate, or the healers assisting the birth.

The fact that she had two mates and both of them were more Alpha than most other male veela made it even more dangerous for all involved. The veela nation had precautions to try to help with a birth and after talking about them all, they had agreed to allow the mid-wife and guards to come help when she went into labor. This is how she found herself alone with Madam Pomfrey, the mid-wife, and Harry while her two mates were being contained on the other side of the steel door.

She looked down at the magical bracelet around her wrist and wondered why it did not seem to be working as effectively as had been explained. Both of her mates had a similar band on and it was supposed to suppress their emotional and physical connection so that Draco and Blaise did not feel her pain or her fear and worry. Though it was obvious it worked to a degree, she could still feel their seething rage and under that their worry over her pain and their undying need to protect her.

The guards had been brought to keep Draco and Blaise exhausted and contained in their waiting area. Where normally there were only two guards to a normal veela male, she knew the council had sent eight of them to deal with Draco and Blaise and she now knew why. She had been updated that the fighting had already injured two of them and they were being seen to by another healer while the other six took turns fighting hand to hand with Draco or Blaise as they tried to reach her.

She hoped no one was fatally hurt during it all and could only hope this would all be over soon. She was ready to be back in her mates' arms and back in their sanctuary. She didn't like being in a foreign place without them beside her. Just one more reason of several that she had Harry with her now and Ron in the containment room with the boys. The hope was that seeing the two wizards they had come to trust around her would help calm them down when they needed it. She wasn't sure how well it was working but she hoped Ron was still intact and unharmed. If they hurt her best friend she was going to have many words with them!

* * *

Another wail of pain echoed from behind the door and Draco bared his teeth in a hiss as the males all gathered their strength. Threats all of them…threats to his mate and their young. He and Blaise had not found a way to incapacitate them yet but he knew they were getting closer. Every fight may have drained their own strength but it seemed to be draining the bastards in their way faster and more each time. Soon they would not be strong enough to keep them from their mate. Gathering his energy to surge forward for another offensive attack, Draco paused as a familiar scent washed over his sensitive nose.

"Mate…I know that you are freaking out about Mione but you have got to calm down. Blaise follows your lead so if you can just get a hold of your veela insanity then he will too. You guys are going to end up hurting someone you don't really want to hurt and pissing her off more."

His black eyes turned to take in the red headed male in front of him. His veela hissed a threat even as it registered that the male was family to their mate and they could not harm him. That thought pulled at Draco's consciousness and with an effort born from controlling his urges before they had found Hermione, Draco pulled back on his temper and wrapped his arms around his mate to try to help him calm as well.

"They are hurting her!"

The hissed words were guttural, his veela in full protection mode and wanting blood for the pain he was feeling and the cries that continued to assault his ears. The weakling in front of him held out his hands in a submissive gesture as he took a step closer.

"No mate they aren't. She is in labor…remember? She is having your baby. Even with magic it tends to be painful and the veela venom from the bond keeps most magical means of helping with the pain null and void. She is just going through the natural process of bringing the baby into the world. It will be over soon and she will be just fine."

He felt Blaise tense in his arms and he held tighter as the veela lashed out towards the wizard.

"You lie! You all lie! You are torturing my mate!"

His smooth Italian accent was gone to be replaced by a deep growling and once again Draco had to pull his wits together to keep his mate from hurting Hermione's family.

"Blaise…do not attack the wizard. She will be angry with us if he is harmed. He would not hurt her…he is family."

His words only helped Blaise calm slightly and the very next wail of pain had them both leaping past the red head and meeting the line of guards with growls and sharp nails and veela speed. The air charged with magic as the eight of them clashed together, grunts of exertion and howls of pain the only noises that escaped from the blurs moving in the center of the room.

Then the pain faded into relief with one last scream and the cry of an infant had the entire room pausing to listen. Draco felt his veela recede to allow him to think clearly and he watched as Blaise's eyes bled back to normal. The sounds of the baby wailing at the top of its lungs had his lover looking at him with tears in his eyes…tears he felt forming in his as well.

The door opened slowly, the veela mid-wife cautiously peeking out before seeing the calm and stepping fully into the room. Looking around until she found them, she met their eyes one at a time before giving them a smile.

"Your mate is doing perfectly. Madam Pomfrey will have her healed in just a moment and you will be allowed in to see her. Congratulations gentlemen, you are the proud fathers of one brand new baby boy."

The cheer that went up from the warriors and council caused Draco to flinch as he had forgotten all about everyone else in the room. His knew his grin matched Blaise's and with a cry of his own he pulled his other mate in to his arms and held him close. Blaise's lips found his even as the tears spilled over and he let the sweet taste of the Italian's lips soothe his jumbled mind.

He was going to be a father. No…they were going to be fathers and it was all because of one bushy haired little Gryffindor know-it-all who had not only come to help when they called but had then agreed to bond with them and be their mated female. There were no words strong enough to convey his happiness and gratitude and as the door opened again and they were waved that way, he knew there never would be.

* * *

Hermione fell back against the pillow as the final push freed her baby from her body and her body from the pain. She had no idea how long she had been in labor now but she was utterly exhausted. She heard the door open and close but didn't have the strength or care to look. Turning her head to the side she saw a beaming Harry and she couldn't help but smile up at his shining face.

"You did it Hermione. That was terrifying and breath taking and now I have a new godchild to spoil rotten. What is it Madam Pomfrey?"

The healer looked up from checking over the now slightly cleaner baby and gave Harry and Hermione a soft smile.

"Congratulations Lady Zabini-Malfoy….Hermione…you have a beautiful baby boy."

Walking over she helped situate Hermione until she was sitting up a little more and then pulling the front of her gown open she laid the baby skin to skin on his mother's chest.

"That will help him settle and feel safe. It will also help with the bonding of mommy and baby. I read it is even more essential in veela females or female mates as the bond and attachment will travel down the emotional link to your mates. It should help keep their jealousy at bay when they want your attention and the baby needs it more."

Her smile turned rueful at that and with a chuckle she set to work cleaning and healing Hermione as mother and baby snuggled. Looking down at her son, Hermione couldn't help the small giggle that fell from her lips. His eyes were solid black at the moment and the High Chancellor had told her if the baby inherited the veela blood fully that that would happen for the first few weeks. Most people she knew would find it creepy…she could only melt at the sight.

He was so tiny against her body but he had all ten fingers and toes and a cute button nose and a small dusting of platinum white hair just like his father. They were all pretty sure it was going to be Draco's baby. As Alpha of their pairing it was his right to have an heir first and they done what was needed during their mating to ensure that would happen. She had a little Malfoy to love and spoil along with his father.

Now she just had to heal and wait the appropriate amount of days before they could start trying for an heir to the Zabini line as well. She was not going to wait any longer than necessary to give him the same joy and security that she had provided to Draco.

The last of the pain subsided and with it the last of her strength. Hermione felt her eyes drift closed just as the door opened again and the bond to her mates grew strong and solid. Blinking her eyes open sleepily as the bracelet was removed from her wrist she met first the shining eyes of Blaise before she locked on to her dragon. His eyes were jumping back and forth between the baby and her face and she gave him a small smile to reassure him that she was okay.

"He is beautiful cara. You do us proud my love."

Blaise sat on the edge of the bed before flicking his hand to widen it and lay fully along her side. Wrapping his arm gently around her, he buried his nose in her hair and went still. She knew this was going to be trying for them but she could feel his anxiety and fearful relief and her heart melted a little more. It must truly have been hell for their veelas.

"It is customary for the mother to choose the name of the first heir to be born. Have you picked a name my love?"

Harry stood and slowly moved away as their Alpha approached the bed and knelt down so he was eye level with her and the baby. His black eyes matched his sons perfectly but his stare was focused entirely on her. She shivered as her body tried to react to a look she knew well but her exhaustion wouldn't allow for more than a small spark of desire.

"I know that you are still angry at your parents. I also know that you hold tradition very sacred. So in honor of their two houses and the traditions of both, I picked his name in hopes it would make you happy."

His smile was slow in coming but still had the ability to make her quiver even in her tired state.

"I am honored that you would love me enough to follow such archaic traditions as the purebloods tended to have. What is to be our sons name then my beautiful mate?"

Looking down at the baby, her hand running gently over his head and down his back as he slept on, Hermione felt her love grow to overflowing as she gazed on her tiny boy.

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy…a constellation for the Black's tradition and his father's name for the Malfoy's."

Turning her eyes back to Draco, she watched his eyes soften as first his hand and then Blaise's covered hers on their baby boy's back.

"Welcome to the family Scorpius. You will be loved and protected and you will never live a day of your life without knowing that we love you and want you and will die to protect you."

Both of her mates leaned over and gently kissed his head before claiming her lips one at a time in a sweet, gentle kiss. Draco crawled onto the bed and carefully wrapped himself around her just as Blaise had and in between their arms she started to drift off to let the healing of sleep have her knowing her and her son would never have a place that was so filled with love and so protected.


End file.
